The Lives of the Dead
by Aldrian Kyrrith
Summary: Oneshot: As Akatsuki collapses, the Akatsuki Leader reflects about his subordinates and the ruthlessness of his entire scheme.


The Lives of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Alone, he sat, staring over the ruins of a decaying city. In his mind, he registered the names of the dead, both Akatsuki's, the villages' and those who were caught in the middle. Akatsuki represented a revolution, a necessary change. The ninja villages, after all, represented a flawed system that couldn't maintain itself for much longer. Left by itself, it would collapse eventually, but only after decaying thoroughly through and through.

He should know. Once he had led a ninja village. He shook his head and corrected himself. No, it wasn't him. Though Yondaime was a part of him, and a major component within his mind, it was not the entirety of his being. He had evolved from that, evolved into something greater, something wiser, and something that was destined to bring change. He was the fusion of two beings in one: Kyuubi and the Yondaime, and he represented the fusion of both these beings: their power, their wisdom and their experience. Incorporating elements of each, he transcended them both, perceiving a greater understanding than that which either alone could envision.

Nevertheless, he looked over the city over which he presided. It was falling apart, like the villages, like Akatsuki, and like himself. In the beginning, everything had seemed so clear. Yet, as the casualties mounted, he couldn't help but ask himself: was it justified?

He closed his eyes, conjuring the image of Sasori, the first member of Akatsuki to fall. He shook his head, recalling the puppeteer's bizarre interest in aesthetics. A true artist, in the end, he had been willing to sacrifice his humanity to become his ideal. The commander had always viewed Sasori as mistaken in his obsession, but now he found himself wondering just who had been mistaken: Sasori, who sacrificed himself for his goals, or himself, who sacrificed everyone else.

A bittersweet smile formed on his mouth as he recalled Hidan, always complaining, always cursing him off. He had acted like a child but shouldered burdens that none alive could fully fathom. All his life he had sought death the ways animals sought food and, when that moment finally came, Hidan seemed the only member truly pleased.

Then there was Kakuzu, the third to die. Greedy to a fault, Kakuzu had been, and it was his greed that had betrayed him in the end. He always sought to increase his own vitality and, in the end, he had overreached himself. Like Sasori, the Akatsuki Leader had always viewed him as mistaken but, as he recalled all those who had died for his ideal to take shape, he had to ask himself: was he truly different?

The fourth to fall had been Itachi. Though quiet, Itachi had hidden within him a secret depression. In fact, the very rot that was present within the shinobi society as a whole had burned itself into Itachi's very soul. Out of everyone in Akatsuki, it had been Itachi who was most similar to himself, as they both shared their bodies with a powerful monster. His was called Kyubi and Itachi's was called Uchiha. Itachi, in the end, had destroyed the demon only to be absorbed into it. The Akatsuki Leader often wondered whether he was undergoing the same transformation.

Fifth to fall was Kisame. He shook his head. All along, he had known that that team would die together. Kisame had once lived for his village, only to be outcast from it. He had seen in Itachi a kindred spirit: someone who had been banished like himself and had, in time, fallen to love the Suzaku wearer. When Itachi had fallen, it was only natural that he would follow. Kisame had followed Itachi everywhere in life so it was only natural that he would follow in death as well.

The sixth member of Akatsuki to die had worn the ring of Byakko. He shook his head, thinking about the conflict that was always present within her. She had come from Konoha and had been born to the Sandaime. Her friends and family there had never betrayed her and, despite her loyalty, she could not entirely hide the pain her betrayal had caused her. She had always worked alone, isolated from the others. It was appropriate, he mused, for she had always thought that she alone had still not entirely separated herself from her old life. That was not true. Not even he, the founder and leader of the organization, had fully separated himself from his old loyalties.

Seventh to die was Zetsu, the strongest and most loyal of his followers. Zetsu had always been despised and it was his fate to live in despair and heartbreak. He had joined Akatsuki because there was nowhere else that would accept him. However, he had found a place in the organization and he had died to protect it. Zetsu had believed that one could only live for oneself but in the end, he had died for everyone else.

The eighth loyal member of Akatsuki's death list was Tobi. He shook his head. Tobi had always been aspiring to join the Organization and the day his dream was attained was the happiest of his life. Paired with Deidara, he always tried to gain his partner's praise and respect, but never did Akatsuki's younger artist show any affection. It was only after Tobi had died, and the Rei leader had seen the depth of Deidara's grief. It was then that he had realized there was any bond at all.

The last to die was Deidara and that death had been the most tragic. Of everyone who had joined Akatsuki, it had been he that seemed least fitted to it. Impulsive, rash, and immature were all words that summed him up, but he was almost like a kid at times. An artist, like Sasori, he had an almost obsessive interest in the field of aesthetics. In the end, he had come to the conclusion that beauty was fleeting and short lived. His life reflected his ideals all too well: he had died young, before he had fully come of age.

The Akatsuki Leader looked out over the collapsing city over which he presided and couldn't help but let loose a tear into the desolate streets below. So many dead and many more who were dying, all to fulfill their own dreams and desires. All to bring an end to a system that was bound to lead only to more suffering.

But a single question echoed in his thought: was it worth it?

Akatsuki's last survivor rose from his perch and took one last look at the sunrise. Konoha's ninja would be arriving soon and he did have one final battle to fight. As he went down into the city below, he could not help but suspect that he would never have the time to answer that final question.


End file.
